A Different Love
by AmbyProdigy
Summary: • A mission to save an unknown girl from a witch family, turns out to be 'baby-sitting' her. Soul hearing about Crona's witch like power's from Maka. Is suspicious about Crona at first, but after hearing about her past from Kid. He allows him-self to warm up to her. Will this become a new chapter for the Soul Eater gang, or will it just be a new-found friend-ship?
1. Chapter 1

**I've actually been thinking about doing a Soul x Crona story, when my friend on YouTube did an AMV on the couple ; u ;**

**Don't hate me if you don't like the couple…That's your cup of Tea to handle…; p**

Another hard day at school and Meister & Weapon couple, Maka & Soul are stuck at school. While the other student's go off & begin to plan their spring break.

Soul sighs loudly. "I can't believe this, just our luck; I bet we have homework over our damn spring break!" Showing his irritation by stomping his feet on the way to Lord Death's room.

Maka walks calmly while listening to Soul gripe on. "Soul, just calm down, maybe it's something else & if it is homework, then we'll take it on together." Shrugging his negativity off, even Soul wouldn't drag her down.

Once they step into Death's room, they see him standing at the mirror.

Maka bows her head. "Were here, Lord Death, is something wrong?"

Lord Death gives them the peace sign. "Oh, nothing is the matter Meister Maka, just a little task that needs to be done immediately." Once done explaining their task, he shoos them out.

Soul scoffs turning to Maka. "So, we need to baby-sit a girl for a month or two? Jeez, she better be hot…or at least cute." He begins to wave his hands in the air. "Why couldn't he dump this on Kid or something?"

Maka shrugs and thinks for a moment. "Well, it's an order from Lord Death, and we must obey." From what she heard was that she needed to get the girl from Arrow Forest. "It's not such a long trip there, only 30 minutes or so."

Soul growls & turns red. "I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!"

Maka stares at him hard. "You're acting like a baby, just turn into your weapon form & stop yelling."

Leaving the Academy, Maka runs for an hour straight to Arrow Forest. It was tiring & it wasn't much help that Soul was still griping on about how it was hot & how it wasn't fair.

Maka stops for a break & throws Soul on the ground. "You're really annoying after a while, I hope you know that." Panting hard & struggling to stay conscious.

Soul turns back to Human form & holds onto Maka. "Not as annoying as Black Star." He says, grinning & sitting down still holding her.

After a few minutes of calming down, Maka stands up, wiping her fore-head with her hand.

Glancing around, Maka thinks. "Lord Death said that…The girl's name is Crona." She cuffs her hands and yells out Crona's name. "He also said that she contains powerful magic, since her mother was a witch as well."

Soul scratches his chin. "Interesting…So she could be dangerous?" His arm turns into a blade. "But that's no problem for us." A smug look on his face, as his arm turns back to normal.

Maka looks at Soul & smiles softly. "I have you to protect me, so no problem at all." She jumps, hearing a bush rustle. She watches it for a moment, wondering. After a few moments she hears the bush…sneeze. Not sure if she heard that right, she looks at Soul with a questioning face expression.

Soul slowly approaches the bush & tackles it. He hears the bush scream & he grabs it & pulls it out. "What the hell?" He blushes, see that he was actually holding Crona's dress…by its butt. He quickly let's go & attends to his nose-bleed.

Crona cowers and says. "Pl-Please don't hurt me…I-I'm sorry." Her pink hair hides her face.

Maka giggles quietly. "Were not going to hurt you, you're Crona…right?" Seeing her un-naturally pink hair, she looks at Soul, who was struggling to stop his nose from bleeding. "My name is Maka & That's Soul over there…"

Crona looks up to see Maka. "Y-Yes…I'm Crona." She slowly looks over at Soul. "Did he see my under-wear?" She questions, before she also starts to blush in embarrassment. "It's nice to meet you Maka…" She whispers, starting to calm down.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for the delays…It's been a busy week / weekend for me . _ .

As the three of them return home. Soul runs into the bathroom to recover from his long-term nose bleed.

Maka shows Crona into the living room of their apartment. "You can sleep in my room for the first night & I'll sleep out here, but tomorrow we'll clear the guest room so that can be your room until…further notice." She wasn't permitted to tell Crona about the situation.

Silently Crona nod's her head, she wasn't really trusting of Maka or Soul yet…but she knew they weren't bad people either. "Thank you." She whispered. It was about time for bed when they actually got home, so all of them were really worn out.

Maka shows Crona into her room & lays out the clothes for bed time [o3o] "Okay, well I guess I'll see you in the morning, good night Crona." She says closing the door behind her, hoping that Crona could settle down fine.

Crona look's at the clothes that Maka set for her. _What a stupid girl…we should just get out of this damn house & terrorize the city. _Crona looks down "That's what we use to do Ragnarok, but things are different now..." She whispers, before Ragnarok appears from her back, he was small but still a bully. "Why don't you get a hold of yourself & kill someone!" He yells. Crona sits on the bed & ignores Ragnarok.

Soul opens the door of Crona's room & stands there for a moment, looking at her. "I-I'm sorry for…ermm…" He closes the door quickly & runs to his room blushing. "I CAN'T DO IT!" Closing his bedroom door he leaps onto his bed.

Crona looking at the door smiles slightly. "He's nice & so is Maka." Ragnarok hits Crona "Snap out of it stupid! They're just playing you, just like Medusa." He say's bringing up a painful subject.

Once Crona dresses into her bed clothes, she & Ragnarok begin to sleep, as Maka lays on the couch reading & Soul attends to his nose-bleed once again.

**The Next Morning;**

Maka, down stairs making breakfast whistles a tune while Blair watches her with a serious look.

Blair comments "So I heard that you have a new person in this house, why didn't you tell me? I live here too."

Maka rolls her eyes. "The only reason why I didn't tell you was because I knew you were going to act like this, it really isn't such a big deal anyways…" She says, flipping the pancakes onto a plate.

Blair sighs. "I believe it's a big deal, because she could take my Soul away from me & then I might have to kill her & eat her soul for myself…" She say's jumping off the counter landing on her feline paws.

Crona walks down stairs, looking at Maka & Blair with a tired look on her face. She looked so innocent & sad; it could be enough for even the toughest person in the world to start weeping. "It smells good down here, what are you making Maka?" She jumps, hearing Soul also come out of his room.

Maka set's the table with plates that had Pancakes, Eggs & Toast on them. "It's just an arrangement of things." She says, untying her apron & taking off her mitten. "Dig in Crona, don't let Soul hog it all."

Crona wondered…why were they so nice on just the first day that she was here, she was never really given any kindness, but it was a nice feel. She grins & sits down at the table. She could get use to this pretty quickly.

**This was a SUPER short chapter..but only because I'M BRAIN DEAD, TIRED & Watching Homestuck :D **

**I'll make it up, promise :U**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for another delay ~ My cousin has been hogging the computer & when I do have the computer, she always look's over my shoulder…But now I can get to work since she's gone (:**

**You Ready? [This chapter will be…complicated most likely]**

After breakfast Soul & Maka talk about who will be doing the dishes. Crona listens for a moment, but then begins to daze into thought. Thinking most about why she was here & why these people that she barely even knew were being nice to her. . .It really made no since, but whatever.

Ending with a sigh, Maka points out. "We should do something today that Crona wants to do." Petting her head she asks "What do you want to do today? Go shopping? Go to the park? It's your choice since you're out guest."

Soul glances around the room awkwardly, not really wanting to go shopping or any of that crap he knew Maka would drag him to. Shivering slightly, he has a moment.

Crona shrugs and whispers. "Well…I guess I need some more clothes…But…I mean if you guys don't want to go..." The last thing she wanted to do was cause Soul & Maka trouble.

Maka looks at her puzzled. "No, it's no problem at all, we can go soon if you want, and we usually don't do much on Spring Break." Though she did know this year would be different since Kid planned to throw a huge party at the beach next week & other stuff that her friend's planned.

Crona looks at Soul. "I think…He's a bit…disturbed." Looking back at Maka she nods. "Oh, alright, well I guess…I'll go get dressed." Starting to the stairs & to her room.

Soul whispers to Maka. "Something doesn't feel right about her . . . It's almost like, there's another soul inside of her." He says a smirk on his face.

Maka nods. "Your observant Soul, It's in fact that she does have a weapon partner that IS her blood." She whispers back, hoping Crona wasn't hearing their conversation. She shrugs it off & walks upstairs to her room to get ready.

Soul follows her & also goes into his room.

Crona sits on the bed in her bedroom, thinking. "I guess, I should just wear some jeans & a shirt." She mumbles. _Ragnarok pops out and hits Crona's head. __"Just get dressed; it doesn't take long to just get some clothes on! Jeez!" __He then sinks back into Crona's back. _

_After everyone got dressed & ready to go shopping._

_Maka walks down stairs, only to see Soul & Crona sitting awkwardly at the table.__"Sorry I took so long." She says, putting her hair up into piggy-tails. "Okay, are you ready Crona?"_

_Crona was dresses casually, nothing special. "Umm, Yeah I'm ready." She whispered, standing up. _

_Soul stands up and leads the two girls out of the apartment [Isn't that right?] "This should be exiting" He says sarcastically. _

_Maka and Crona talk among there selves. Soul watches Crona carefully, knowing she could harm Maka at any time, if she really needed too. He look's away quickly when Crona catches his glance. "Umm, I-I was just spacing out."_

_Crona gazes at him. "Oh, alright." _

_Maka grabs Crona's hand & leads her to one of the shops. "Here, we'll find you some dressed & some jeans! It will be so much fun!"_

_Soul sighs. "Great…One of the most girlish stores they have here & I have to go in." He says wondering what he should expect. He walks in casual like & see's panties, bras & worst of all…Dresses. He runs out with another Nose-Bleed. _

_Maka watches Soul run out. "Such a weird weapon partner." She holds up a pink dress in front of Crona. "This would look so pretty on you." She says winking. She then walks back to the racks & picks out a few more._

_Crona really didn't like shopping for dresses, all she needed was some T-Shirts & maybe a pair of Jeans or two, but she didn't want to upset Maka. "Oh, Yeah, Really pretty." Forcing a smile on her face._

_Maka pushes Crona into the dressing room & makes her try on multiple dresses, all okay…but nothing Crona was really impressed with. "You okay Crona?" Maka asks trying to get Crona to come out._

_Crona shakes violently. "I-I don't wanna come out, this is too embarrassing." She complained._

_'Oh Come on, I bet your really cute!" Maka says, trying again to get her to come out._

_"F-Fine." Crona whispers, she slowly comes out of the dressing room & blushes. "I don't like this Maka."_

_Maka blushes. "Awe, But Crona your adorable!" She squeaks excitedly._

_Crona was dressed in a pink maids outfit, with a little matching hat. "Maka please!" She says, starting to thrash her arms around._

_All the people in the store look at her with a look on their face that showed, that they really liked what Crona was wearing. _

_Crona squeaks running back into the dressing room._

_Maka shrugs & get's the clothes they were going to buy together. "I'll go ahead & buy these clothes, you can get out of that maid outfit & meet me outside" She calmly says._

_Crona sulks for a moment before saying Okay. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Ha-ha ~ I actually have enough energy to be doing chapters on both of my stories c:**

**I know this is a unique pairing, but I'm glad someone reminded me about this couple ^ ^.**

Both Maka & Crona walk out of the store, only to see Soul with tissue's shoved up his nostrils. "Soul, are you alright?" Maka questions, worried about her weapon partner.

Soul nods. "I'm fine, just a little incident." He says looking at the store. "Just to let you know, I'm never going back in there." He says to Maka.

Maka nods in agreement. "That's probably for the best…" She pushes him playfully.

Crona watches the two & smiles.

All 3 of them walk back to the apartment.

Soul goes to the fridge & gulps down a carton of milk. "Hey, I heard that there's going to be some fireworks near Kid's manor tonight, you want to go see what's up Maka?" He look's to Crona. "Oh, and Crona too."

Maka nods. "Sure it sounds fun, right Crona?" She asks her.

Crona glances at Maka & nods. "Y-Yeah, sure dose." She knew Soul wasn't really excited about her living here…But she knew Maka would protect her.

Blair watches all 3 of them & waits for Maka & Crona to leave the room, before she talked with Soul. "So Soul, what do you think about that Crona girl? Hmm?"

Soul smirks. "She's okay…To quite for my taste."

Blair smiles. "Interesting, Interesting indeed, because from what I can tell ~ she like's you." Turning into her Cat form she pads in front of Soul. "Try to be nicer to her, be at least a little nice…your giving her the 'cold shoulder act'"

Soul thinks for a moment. "Fine…I'll try to act 'nice'" He mutters, a bit annoyed.

**When it hit's night time.**

Soul watches Crona & Maka come down, from what he called 'girl conversations what soul isn't allowed to hear'. "So, what were you lady's talking about?" He asks, looking at Maka.

Maka shrugs. "None of your business, right Crona?"

Giggling slight, Crona nods.

Soul sighs, also a bit annoyed about this as well. "I hear that Kid wants a word with Crona when we get there." Nudging Maka on the shoulder.

Crona shivers a little. "Okay…" She answers back.

Maka could feel the 'pressure' of the air starting to form. "Umm…Look, it's just up there. I'm sure you'll be fine Crona." She says holding her hand.

Nodding Crona jumps when Maka holds her hand. "I'll…Just come find you Maka." Whispering to her.

**Walking into the manor they see more people than expected…but nothing too fancy, all casual & formal for a get-together.**

Kid walks to the three of them. "It's a pleasure to see that you could come." Looking at Crona he smiles. "If you'll come with me, miss Crona."

Crona follows behind him slowly, she was a bit reluctant, but she knew nothing would happen to her.

Kid stops when they reach an empty hall. "So, everything is already? You haven't used any of your magic right?"

Crona looks at the ground. "No…E-Everything is just fine." She didn't really like answering questions from Kid or his father, knowing they were both against witches.

Kid frowns. "You shall do not harm to Soul nor Maka, am I making my-self clear?"

Crona nods her head.

Kid smiles normally. "Good, you'll most likely only stay with Maka & Soul for a month or so, just don't get too attached." He orders.

Crona walks back to the party [I guess that's what you can call it.] & finds Maka.

Maka see's Crona, she looked a bit pale, but decided not to mention it, she had a feeling something was happening, but she knew Crona was most likely not allowed to talk about it. "Hmm." She wanted to figure out what was happening, but knew she would have to figure it out on her-self.

**BLERG ~ I'm tired, that the reason why this chapter probably makes no sense. Oh well…I pushed my-self & this shall be the consequence. {dies of tiredness}**


End file.
